I Forgive You
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Gajeel had walked back into the guild hall with wounds from his fight with Laxus, Jet, and Droy. Levy, however, wants to help him. GaLe


**I'm rewatching Fairy Tail and after watching Gajeel blocked Laxus' lightning from Levy, I suddenly realized that Levy never actually said thank you or that she forgave him for what he had done. We all know that she obviously does, but she never said it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I Forgive You

It had been two days since Levy's friends, Jet and Droy, had confronted Gajeel and beat him up. Two days since Laxus shot lightning at her. Two days since Gajeel, already beaten up as it was, had jumped in front of her and took the hit instead.

For two days, Levy would keep turning toward the entrance of the guild hall, waiting for him to walk in. To her, it seemed unfair about what had happened between them. He hung them on a tree, and in return, they beat him up and Laxus nearly kills him. Even Jet and Droy agreed that things had gone too far.

She really wanted to check on him and make sure he was okay. Ever since he saved her, she's been thinking that maybe Gajeel wasn't a bad guy after all. Maybe he was internally a large, fluffy teddy bear.

To keep her occupied, Levy had decided to spend time with Lucy, but had quickly found out from Mira that she had gone on a job with Natsu and Happy. That was immediately out the window…and it seemed everyone else was simply too busy as well. Therefore, she buried herself in the new adventure novel she had recently purchased. She loved the plots, twists, and the dangers the characters were going through. It was able to keep her entertained.

After those two days of reading, the moment she finished the epilogue and slammed the book shut, Gajeel had walked through the guild doors…and he still had wounds from their previous encounter.

She hopped out of her seat and ran over to him, "hey Gajeel!"

Gajeel let out an irritated sigh. He can't get thirty seconds of peace without being bothered. Why is this guild so loud, nosy, and annoying? He turned to the blue haired girl with a look of annoyance, "what do you want, Shrimp?"

"It's Levy," she corrected, "and I wanted to make sure you were okay from…well you know, what had happened a couple days ago."

"Well, I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" He huffed and turned away. It was obvious he wasn't. His wounds had been throbbing and aching the entire time! Gajeel hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. It was torture! Why did Laxus just _have_ to use lightning magic? Why?

"Come here," Levy took his hand and pulled him upstairs before he had a chance to complain.

"Let me go!"

"No way! I'm going clean your wounds! It's my fault you have them anyway."

Gajeel blinked before sighing again and letting the girl drag him into the infirmary and sit him down on one of the beds.

As Levy pulled the bandages and alcohol out, she spoke again, "I have to thank you for saving me from Laxus."

He turned away and stifled a groan as she put the alcohol on his wounds, causing it to sting. "It's nothing."

"No, it not nothing. That was lightning and you use iron magic. It could've killed you. Thank you, Gajeel. I really mean it."  
This time, Gajeel said nothing.

As she begun wrapping the bandages around him, she smiled, "you know, you're really not that bad of a guy! You and I should hang out more often."

"Are you sure you don't want to just pummel me for hanging you on a tree? I was a little surprised to see that you weren't fighting me along with your friends."

"I'm not the kind of person who beats someone up for beating me up. It's just in my nature. I can't do it."

Gajeel turned to observe Levy as she tied the rest of the bandages on. He'll admit, he feels a lot better now. "There's nothing wrong with that. I think the world needs more people like you. That way, there wouldn't be so much violence. Gihi! Not that I mind!"

He smiled as Levy slightly blushed at his words.

"Thanks Shrimp," Gajeel said, standing up and walking toward the door.

"It's Levy!"

"Yeah yeah…"

"Oh and Gajeel?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer turned to her, "what?"

"I forgive you," She then gave him the biggest smile she muster up, showing off her teeth.

It was Gajeel's turn to blush, her smile was pretty. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

That was the first moment Gajeel felt like he belonged in Fairy Tail and ever since that day, he felt drawn toward the bookworm.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Just a short oneshot!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
